


The Adoraburr Date

by theswordlady



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying, Dorks in Love, Established Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), F/M, First Dates, Kissing, Rayla Needs a Hug (The Dragon Prince), Romance, Xadia (The Dragon Prince)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswordlady/pseuds/theswordlady
Summary: “Ugh I hate whatever human crap this is”. Rayla said, as she grabbed her 100th makeup wipe. Her ribbons on her braids, finally staying in. The makeup however not really.“Let’s try this again-” She attempted to say but was cut off by the small soothing voice of her loved one.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you guys enjoy this cute little Rayllum date. I will hopefully be adding more chapters soon if you guys enjoy this one! Happy Holidays to all my dragon prince fans! (There may be grammar mistakes just to keep you aware.)

“Ugh I hate whatever human crap this is”. Rayla said, as she grabbed her 100th makeup wipe. Her ribbons on her braids, finally staying in. The makeup however not really.

“Let’s try this again-” She attempted to say but was cut off by the small soothing voice of her loved one. 

“How’s the lipstick going?” She heard in the back of her ear. Of course it was her dumb human Callum. Also known as her boyfriend, and best friend.

“Whacha think human?!” They both giggled. This was going to be their first date in the entirety of their relationship. As though they were dating but, with all the wars and stress; dates have been the last of their list. 

It feels like years since the final battle on the Storm Spire, but the truth was it had just happened 10 months ago. All Rayla could think about is what if she had really died, and Callum let her fall. All she can remember during the fall was knowing whatever happens, Zym is safe. Although Zym is safe, and she is alive Rayla still wonders if Viren is alive. But today was just about her, Callum, nothing else. That was her plan, but knowing herself too well that this “plan” she had was all just her hallucinating.

Rayla finished up her makeup, while Callum told her random stories trying to keep somewhat of her blood pressure down. 

“Callum, what if-” Before she could finish, he pressed his finger onto her lips and said.

“That’s a problem we deal with tomorrow okay Ray?” She nodded, as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. His warm lips melted onto her hand. As the faintest smile appeared on her face. 

“Whatever you say dummy.” Rayla said as her hands meant her waist.

“Before we go how do I look hmm??”

“Beautiful like you always do Rayla.” Callum replied blushing. Rayla laughed.

“You going very soft on me huh?” He laughed back. Next thing you know they were holding hands, and walking out of Katolis. The cool warm breath of air hitting them in the ankles. The trees moving gracefully back and forth. But moving on.  
Normally it would take weeks on end to be able to reach Xadia, but with the help of Ezran and his dragon obsession they got an easier ride. This ride being on of course, the legend Pyrah. 

Rayla jumped up on Pyrah and stared at Callum.

“Once again, why aren’t you jumping?” Rayla questioned, throwing her hands in the air. Callum stared back. As he jumped on to Pyrah. Rayla giggled.

“Slow as always, isn’t that right Cal.” Rayla said. As Pyrah zoomed through the clouds. Callum grabbed her waist like they did weeks ago while trying to stop that as Rayla says “Pigeon Girl” (also known as Nyx) from stealing Zym. Though something didn’t feel right to Rayla. Rayla felt a feeling drip down her back, worse than any punch. Her smile faded. Callum looked at her with his stupid goof smile. But to his guess no response.

“Rayla? You alright..” asked Callum. All Callum got as a response was a faint tear falling onto his warm hands. Her tears were cold, satly, and dreading to see. He held her tighter as more tears fell down. He had seen her break down before, but never like this. As always Rayla is very bad about sharing her emotions. The only person who ever understood that is him, Callum. 

“Rayla?” He repeated. This time Rayla squeezed his hand. She sniffled.

“Callum.. I have never felt more lost in my life. I have no idea if anything I do is right or wrong, or worse then that evil. The only time I ever found peace is with you. I- I have gone speechless.” Her words stuttered each time they came out. Next thing Rayla knew she felt his hand touch her shoulder. As her whole body was spun around. His warm smile filled the emptiness in her heart. As everything she ever had was gone, expect him. Her tears slowed, and her pain lessened. She tried to smile, though it was small. Rayla felt weak, and the pain went through into her smile. 

“Rayla. Rayla. You know I love you right.. Let's enjoy today but if you need to, you know you can cry.” Callum said, as their sky ride came to a closing end. Rayla nodded.

“I love you too Callum.” She said, as the first real smile came beaming across her face. 

“Well before we can go into our normal deep talks let's try to get off this animal.” Callum said.

“Hey you are finally picking up my sense of humor huh human?!” She giggled and she flipped off Pyrah, and meant her hand to Callum’s. They waved goodbye to Pyrah as her shadow became one of the clouds, floating away. So magical, yet mysterious. 

“So, where the heck is this darn little date happening??” Rayla asked out of confusion. Callum pointed.

“The place you and I somewhat have the most laughs in. The Adoraburr field!”. Rayla gleamed with happiness. As she tilted her head into Callums. She looked at him, staring off into his green emerald eyes. As they kissed, probably kiss one out of 60 that was going to happen on this date. The taste of sweetness filled Raylas cheeks. As her dork boyfriend was a ball of red. Their eyes opened, as their lips pulled apart, lingering until the last second. 

“I kind of saw that coming..” Callum said. Rayla nodded.

“You better have seen it. Don’t worry though more will be coming.” Rayla answered.

There was only one other thing that could make this day perfect. That thing being that scarf circling around Callum’s neck. She glared at it, with envy. Callum looked back full of confusion, then finally understood. She knew it would be all worth the stares, for his warm scent to touch her skin. His scent was so smooth, small, but felt comforting to her. 

“Oh, I see what you are trying to tell me.” he said, and he handed her his scarf. Callum then wrapped it around her neck. 

“Mhm, guess your not always too much of a dumb human like Soren.” She said, referring to how many times Rayla had to explain that elfs still need to breathe too.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(This is a flashback from Rayla during her morning self training in Katolis, and Soren interrupting.) 

“SOREN!!! ELFS NEED THE SAME AMOUNT OF OXYGEN THAT YOU GET!” Rayla yelled.

“But, I thought you guys breathe Xadian air..” Soren replied, with his face covered in clueless thoughts.

“You're the stupidest human- scratch that, living being I have ever meant.” Rayla said with anger. Next thing you know her blades come flying out. Sharp, pointy, and very deadly.

“I have been waiting for this moment.” Rayla said. As she started to fight Soren, not only with blades, but with words...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“True, very true.” Callum answered, as they walked over into the field. Rayla pulled back the moss curtain to see a field full of beauty. Nothing had changed. The field is still glowing a dim green, the rocks in their same spots. The grass still smelled of Xadian fruits, and love. Oh it only had been days since they had first stopped here during their journey to return Zym. Then Callum looked at Rayla dead in the eyes and said.

“You feel any better?” 

“Yes, I think so. I can't identify emotions you know they seem always change so-” Rayla was once again cut off.

“I knew you were going to science me.” Callum said. She stared at him, and smiled.

“So, I’m hungry. Also PLEASE tell me you got good food.” Rayla replied. He shrugged, and layed out the blanket. His hand waved towards a spot that was empty, as Rayla sat down right next to Callum. 

“I hope you like my taste in food. Cause that’s all we got.” Callum answered. He smiled. Rayla shook her head in laughter. Then their head meant together creating a sign of peace and simply happiness. As Rayla cheers her glass to Callum’s.

“Cheers to being alive, I think.” Rayla said. Callum nodded to Rayla’s very confusing statement. 

“So, what should we talk about..” Callum asked. Rayla looked at Callum, her eyes lost their sparkle. They went from bright purple, to dim darkness.

“I know, life....”


	2. Rayla's Faint Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum stared at her. Her eyes glistened with tears, as she tried to speak but was cut off by her sobbing. Rayla’s arms fell into his, as her body just started shaking. Callum was confused but caught on, as they embraced. 
> 
> “Rayla if your- not ready, you don’t have too.” She pulled away from his chest and giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all we got like 200 hits or something!!! THANK YOU!! So I decided to continue. Make sure you have tissues, this is going to make you cry. Feel free to comment and say hi! Now please enjoy chapter two of Rayllum fluff. (grammar problems may occur)

Callum stared at her. Her eyes glistened with tears, as she tried to speak but was cut off by her sobbing. Rayla’s arms fell into his, as her body just started shaking. Callum was confused but caught on, as they embraced. 

“Rayla if your- not ready, you don’t have too.” She pulled away from his chest and giggled.

“Can we do that, whatever you like to call it, “Big feelings Time”, also known as driving me crazy?” Rayla asked. Callum nodded. Her face gained a slanted smile, making Callum’s heart fluttered. The sarcastic glare that he got from Rayla was all worth his lovesick emotions. 

“Well since you're still super Mr. Loverman, I’ll start.” Her voice stopped, as she exhaled. “I guess something has really been hitting me in the back of the head. Life is good, the dragonguard is finally forming again, Ezran has taken the throne as king, our relationship is growing, but something deep down just feels wrong.” Callum nudged her to continue, she rolled her eyes in return. 

“I guess, I feel like something is coming. Something deeper, darker, and more. Ugh- painful.” She said. “I’ll end it there.” Silence filled the empty breeze. Callum smiled at Rayla to see nothing but her face seemingly getting lighter. 

“Ray. Raaaaay? Rayla..” 

“My head.. It feels like it's pounding-.” Rayla collapsed. Callum panicked. Rayla laid weak in his arms. He grabbed her legs and lifted her. Her body full of muscle was hard to carry. The pain in Callum’s eyes was sorrowing. His own girlfriend had just lost it, and had just fallen straight into his arms. 

“You’ll be okay..” He mumbled, but he couldn’t contain his overwhelming thoughts of how one of the strongest people to ever live in Xadia, and the human kingdom was ill. Her heartbeat was faint, and weak. He ran out of the field to lay her down. 

After 30 minutes of having Rayla lay, no movement or intense breathing had happened. Callum stroked through her white locks. The locks were silky, soft, shiny, and just gorgeous. She in his heart was the prettiest, and among all the most amazing person he has ever meant. 

Callum felt his hand shaking, as he touched her chest. His heart was burning. She was laying on the green ground, her eyes locked shut. Her chest slowly rising up and down, showing that she was alive and breathing. Callum grabbed her hand, and took a long sigh.

“Look. Tell no one this. But I’m pretty sure you're right. After everything that's going on I have a bad feeling everything you believe is right. I have been feeling a really dark feeling about this. Emotions are told to be mutual, and fake. But everytime I lay eyes on you, my worries melt away, as my heart begins to race.” He looked at his beautiful girlfriend, and grinned. As he grabbed his sketchbook and started to sketch. From her teal/blue uniform, to her small purple ribbons in her braid. 

“Continuing on, because I’m getting really stressed about you. I guess talking helps. No matter if you can hear this, well I’m guessing you can’t cause I’m just talking to my completely faint girlfriend. I think it’s best for me to stay distracted as long as I can. I am always so worried about you, even though you're one of the most powerful people I have ever known and can take me down in a matter of seconds. I just worry. You think you deserve nothing, you think of the worst. Making me get more concerned. I just can’t lose you, if I lose you I have lost everything. Please Rayla wake up.”

\-------------------------------------  
(Inside Rayla’s head.)

“Rayla??” She grabbed her blades from her back. 

“Who’s there? Whoever it is, come out!” Rayla shouted her blades locked in position.

“It’s me…” A dark voice echoed in the room. Rayla turned to see a man covered in stars staring back at her.

“I’m your worst nightmare, and your best chance of failure.” Rayla ran towards it to see nothing but the edge of the Storm Spire. Exactly where she fell.

\------------------------------

“Rayla wake up! It's been 3 hours. Please Rayla, whatever is going one has to stop-” He stopped himself to see her forehead covered in sweat, and tears straining from her eyes. Callum's heart shattered. Her entire body was shaking. Callum reached for her hand, and retracted back knowing she had to fight whatever she was fighting alone, just for a moment. Callum wiped her sobbing eyes. As his girlfriend was slowly falling into her own inner thoughts. “Rayla. What’s going on? How can I help you? Babe wake up, please I’ll blame myself for everything again. Please Ray. Please.” Callum begged, but nothing but quiet was the answer he got. He then held her, grabbing onto her from the back. Then he hugged her, the feeling of teardrops falling onto her blade padding. 

“I guess this is how you felt, when you almost lost me. When I used dark magic. I’ll call it pay back, but in the worst way possible.” He said trying to make himself laugh but instead ending up sobbing even more.

“Rayla I love you..” He said holding onto her as tight as he could. Then suddenly she started coughing. Rayla eyes fluttered open, as her body squeezed tighter on Callums hug.

“Rayla?”

“Hey, Loud Mage. Miss me?” He laughed, but then frowned again. Callum touched her chin, and petted the back of her neck. 

“I thought I lost you. What happened?” She swallowed.

“Callum, they’re coming.” Callum looked at Rayla confused.

“They’re coming, for us…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you end up crying? If you did. It's okay! I did too lol.


	3. Loud Mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Rayla. I hate saying this but I don’t understand. Who are “They”??” Callum asked. Rayla grasped for air.
> 
> “I remember a ma-ma-man.. He told me that I-I..” Rayla pointed to herself. “Would fail, and that h-h-he is the reason.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years everyone! I hope you enjoyed this little story. I hope to write more Rayllum fanfics, and dragon prince in general! Thank you all for the amazing support I have been getting lately. Have a wonderful day, and of course like always enjoy! 
> 
> (may be grammar mistakes!)

“Rayla. I hate saying this but I don’t understand. Who are “They”??” Callum asked. Rayla grasped for air.

“I remember a ma-ma-man.. He told me that I-I..” Rayla pointed to herself. “Would fail, and that h-h-he is the reason.” Callum looked at her, to see pain in her eyes. He then moved her body to a sitting up position, Rayla caught on. She then tried her best to move her body to lay on Callum’s shoulders. It was easy for Rayla, but at the same time hard.

“Ray. Your face is covered in white. How are you feeling?” She looked up at Callum’s face, his emerald eyes staring into her soul. He was scared, and concerned she could tell. 

“Before I answer. What happened to me?” Rayla said, as she looked down at her wrists which were tinted with red. “You fainted..” Callum said, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, comforting the elf. The smell of fear flowed through the wind. Rayla didn’t know how to answer. Should she say how she truly feels, or just hide her dejected emotions.

“Callum. I feel sick. My body feels shaky. It's just so cold here. Or is it jus-” Callum placed his finger on her lips.

“Rayla. You’re safe. I love you, okay.” She laughed. “Hope you love me dork. Cause if I faint again, you're the one calling a doctor.” Rayla realized she still had Callum’s scarf on her neck, so she placed it back on Callum.

“Hey! Why did you give the scarf back? I thought you were obsessed with it??”

“To do this!”

She grabbed his scarf on his neck, Callum yelped, as she meant his lips to a kiss, letting her dizziness disappear. He held onto the kiss as long as he could, then he gently pulled away.

“I love you Mage.” Rayla whispered into his ear. He smiled to her stupid nicknames. She then sighed. “Callum I think I remember more of this guy now. He was tall, and purple. Looks like a star-touched elf. That’s all I could pull. Then he led me to...the edge of the Spire. Where I-I fell…”

Callum reached for her hand. His thumb rubbed against her. That place, the Storm Spire, was one of the most death likely days in history. The pain of realizing Rayla hallucinated a star-touched elf, leading her to almost the last day, is terrifying. The sun beamed on the couple, as Callum decided to speak.

“We’ll find this man. But first what caused you to faint? Oh I’m stupid I should stop asking questions. You’re still very pale, you’re still very ill with whatever this is. I should have caught you when you collapsed into the blanket. I’m such a nerd-”

“Shut up.” Rayla said in her deep quiet voice.

“Callum. This “man” is probably in my head or something. He is in there trying to get the truth out of me, and I think I was the person who made whatever research stop, resulting in answers. I gave him answers. Me, Rayla, a former eleven assassin, highly trained, and skilled gave a unknown man answers. But moving on. Just so you know I never faint. I also have my blades if anything goes south.” 

“Wait, you're armed?” Rayla nodded, with a smirk.

“Which means, if you annoy me, these blades will be coming out.” She flipped out her right blade to show Callum. He was still trying to comprehend that his girlfriend brought weapons on a date. The blade was then flipped back into her back blade pouch.

“Don't. Piss. Off. Your. Girlfriend. Got it!” Callum said, using his fingers to count out each word. Rayla nodded. “Let’s hope your cute spells can compete with my blades.” Rayla replied giggling, her heart rate finally calming down. Callum felt her breathing relax, as her head still was placed warmly on his shoulder. His smile grew.

He was so in love with her. From her sarcastic comments, to her strength in fighting. This was his dream girl. Her face was finally gaining somewhat of a darker color. Callum sketchbook was placed off to the side, he placed it there before he had embraced her when she was faint.

“Callum? What’s that sketch?” Rayla asked, pointing to the open page.

“Um. Well. It’s you..” Callum answered. She grinned, as her fingers traced over the pencil sketch.

“You even got my arm designs huh? I look pretty darn good!” He laughed at her comment. “You always look amazing. It’s just-” 

“Just what Mage?” She said in her sarcastic voice, that Callum adored. 

“I was nervous about you. When you collapsed your body was still, and heavy. Your eyes closed, heart racing, you were even crying. I needed to allow myself to breathe, so I drew you. Rayla, you’re everything that I need and more.” He answered blushing furiously. 

“Thanks Dork.” She said, and kissed him on the cheek. 

“But yet you still blush like a red tomato.” Rayla said laughing. Then she continued. “And also, you love me so much.”

“Very much.” Callum answered. He nudged his head between her white silk locks. She laughed.

“These blades wouldn't mind coming out if you don't- hmmmp” His lips blended into hers. Their love for eachother becoming deeper than ever. This kiss was sweet, loving, and showed the true bond they have for one another. Rayla pulled back to rest her head against his.

“Sooo what were you trying to say?” Callum asked with a greedy smirk. Rayla rolled her eyes. 

“I guess my comments are just inrealientvent now.” Callum's hands moved the single piece of hair out of Rayla’s face. Rayla felt her whole body gain heat, though she hoped she wasn’t blushing.

The sun started setting, as the stars slowly grew out of the sky.

“I think it's time we leave Ray.” Callum said. Rayla agreed. They soon packed up their stuff, and headed over to the meeting spot to see if Pyrah had arrived. To no surprise, Pryah was not there. 

“Dang it! Were late for the meeting point with Pyrah aren’t we!” Rayla screamed, trying to see if her complaining would somehow come into contact with Pyrah good yet bad senses. Somehow her complaining did.

“Finally my sarcasm is coming into play for once!” 

“It always does Rayla..”

“Shut up Loud Mage, before I give you sarcasm to your face. Remember not to flirt when we're in crisis. Hmm Callum??” Callum looked away, trying not to make contact with his smirking girlfriend. But to Callum’s relief Pyrah arrived, her red skin shining bright in the clouds. Rayla jumped on, and handed her hand to his. 

“Thanks Callum. This was quite amazing.” She smiled, after each word.

“No problem.” He kissed her on the neck. Rayla’s eyes began to close, as she fell into a deep sleep in Callum’s arms. 

“Goodnight Ray, I love you.”

“I love you too, Callum.”

THE END….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I have a bad obsession with Rayllum, thank you for coming to my ted talk.


End file.
